Forbidden Life
by BretTheBest
Summary: Jennifer while forgetting her past, is suffering from hallucinations at a new school, reality starts to blur as she discovers the evil that lays within the mansion beyond the forest path, with her friend Zooey, can they stop the evil before it's to late?
1. Intermission

Clock Tower

Forbidden Life

**_Intermission_**

Jennifer Simpson finally obtained the chance to redeem her life. She found a school, _Swiss Richard Academy for Girls._Her adoptive mother, Helen Maxwell, had become a sister to her during recovery. She wished for Jennifer to go for her final steps in her recovery. Helen herself was busy doing research at the criminal psychology facility, about some Maxwell curse. Jennifer knew that should would have forget the past, but she believed something was missing before she could move on. Something she could not know for sure until she needs it.

Please review the chapters. You want a more chapters. Right?

You want know what's going to horribly happen to Jennifer for once and all, don't you?


	2. Scenario 2

_**Jennifer's Scenario 2**_

"Come, come!" One of the girls called from the door of the school.

The rain had been pouring hard ever since Jennifer arrived at the airport in Switzerland. She opened the door of the cab and hopped out. The driver opened the trunk and Jennifer grabbed her bags. She ran over to the school.

"What kept you so late?" asked the girl who called out earlier.

"We got lost in the rain, and my plane was late, I'm sorry." Jennifer said trying to dry her hair.

"You don't want to keep the head mistress waiting." She called disappearing into the building.

Jennifer looked up at the tall school towering above her and hurried inside with her gaze still upwards. Jennifer bumped into somebody.

"Oh I'm sorry I just." Jennifer mumbled, as she laid her bags down to check the school out.

"Your room is this way." said the head mistress with a chillingly cold smile.

Jennifer followed the mistress up some stairs, as she pointed ways to the courtyard, and the cafeteria. The Mistress finally pointed to the hallway Jennifer would be staying.

"I'll be back with your stuff, be quiet, it's lights out here." The mistress said coldly.

Jennifer turned the knob to her room and walked in. A young woman was lying in the bed next to her smoking, but quickly whipped it into a drawer.

"Oh, so you're my new roommate? Well my name is Zooey." She said putting cigarette back in her mouth, holding her hand out for a handshake.

Jennifer shook her hand.

"My name is Jennifer Simpson" she said smiling.

"Simpson, you mean you're the survivor of the clock tower murders?" Zooey said sitting up with her eyes beaming and her body in awe.

Jennifer nodded.

"Please don't say anything to anyone else." Jennifer said, sitting down on her bed.

"Have you heard about the murderer here? He's been killing girls, our age too, you better not go out at nights." Zooey said in a somewhat of a cheesy melodramatic voice.

"Do you have any food, I'm starving?" Jennifer looked intently at Zooey waiting for an answer.

"No sorry" Zooey replied in return.

"What's that" Jennifer said walking over to Zooey's nightstand.

"My parent's left it, it was for my brother. You know he's probably the man who's ever set foot in here" Zooey said watching Jennifer open the jar of baby food.

"Spoon?" Jennifer asked again.

"No sorry." Zooey replied watching Jennifer and what she'd do next.

"Oh I know!" Jennifer said running over to her bag.

She pulled out a hairpin and started to eat the baby food.

"Well, how is it?" Zooey asked laughing.

"Like cat food." Jennifer said putting the jar down.

The door knob turned.

"Shit if Mistress Azia finds me smoking I'm dead!" Zooey said putting her cigarette out then hiding it in the nightstand next to her.

"Here's your stuff Jennifer" Mistress Azia said with a blank face.

"If I find you smoking Zooey!" Azia continued turning the lights off.

"You mind if I watch TV, I have headphones?" Zooey asked showing Jennifer the headphones.

Jennifer nodded, and then laid down closing her eyes. Jennifer thought so many thoughts that night. She could not bring herself up to say anything and finally drifted off to sleep.

Please review for a second chapter!


	3. Scenario 3

**_Scenario 3_**

Jennifer awoke with her heart pumping loudly with her palms sweaty. The dark room was filled with a white haze from the silent TV next to her. Something was wrong, and Jennifer believed it. Jennifer picked herself up out of her bed. She walked over to the window, she pulled the curtains aside. The courtyard was dark, a few lightning bugs here and there, but no source of real light. Jennifer turned around.

Jennifer walked out the door into a lone hallway. Many doors were lined up along the wall. As Jennifer walked down the hall, she noticed vases filled with black lilies. She had never seen flowers so black before. Jennifer walked out the door at the end of the hall. The moon fluttered in from the large glass doorway. Jennifer opened the door, and the wind blew the door shut with a thud.

Jennifer gazed down from the balcony to the courtyard. Her long white nightgown blew in the wind. Jennifer noticed something, sounds, and steps? Jennifer walked across the balcony. A young girl came running out. Jennifer stepped back. Something pushed the girl off the balcony and fell backward into the courtyard. Jennifer turned around and ran down the spiraling steps to the courtyard.

The girl had landed in a pool of water. She could not bring herself to see the drowning girl. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. She cried and cried until she fell asleep.

"Jennifer, Jennifer" called a stern voice from someone hovering over Jennifer.

She awoke to the sound and looked up. The mistress. She looked angry as ever.

"What in the devil's name are you doing" Called Mistress Azia.

Jennifer looked toward the pool, nothing. She then looked back up at the balcony. Nothing. Jennifer closed her eyed and went to cry again, but the mistress grabbed Jennifer's shoulder and grabbed her up.

"I couldn't help it, I, I, a girl." Jennifer spat out with leaving the Mistress unconvinced.

"No one leaves their room before morning." The Mistress told Jennifer while still holding her.

"Punishment is in order, Ms. Simpson. You're going to organize the cellar" Mistress Azia said pointing toward the door to the cellar.

Jennifer cleared her tears away, then opened the door to the cellar. Mistress Azia closed the door behind Jennifer. She sat at the last step into the cellar. She wiped her tears away once more.

"Come on Jennifer, pull it together. It was just my mind. I have to relax. I can do this" Jennifer said pulling herself up.

_Scha-shing, shca-shing._

Her eyes widened. Jennifer walked that last step into the cellar. She flicked her head nervously towards the sound. It was dark, too dark for her to see much. She walked closer into the dark shadows of the cellar. Closer and closer until a large pair of scissors came bursting through the shadows toward her. Jennifer flew backward to her side. She looked in front of her.

"Oh" She said letting herself lose her breath"

The scissors came closer to Jennifer. She pushed her hands in front of her, fending the giant pair of scissors off. She pushed them to her side. She rolled around and started to crawl away into the shadows. The giant pair of scissors came hurling down toward her. The scissors pierced her back, leaving Jennifer motionless.


	4. Scenario 4

**_Scenario 4_**

Jennifer opened her eyes. She cocked her head back forth nervously. Her eyes glimmered in the darkness. Jennifer picked herself up from the damp cellar floor. She checked her back knowing she would not find anything.

"Oh my." Jennifer said holding herself up.

"What's happening to me, I've never had these, these hallucinations before?" Jennifer said feeling her forehead to see if she obtained a fever.

Jennifer quickly tidied the cellar and scurried up the stairs.

"Boo!" Zooey said smiling, making Jennifer almost fall back.

"Are you ok?" Zooey asked taking her smile back.

"I'm o…" Jennifer started to say, but became too light-headed to finish.

Jennifer turned dizzy and lost her sight and her footing.

Zooey caught Jennifer before she almost tumbled down the stairs. The other girls of the Academy quietly stared at the sight. They were scared for her, but were also scared of her. One of the girls took her gaze off Jennifer and continued what she was doing. The rest of the girls did the same.

Zooey continued to walk to the nurse with the unconscious Jennifer. All of the girls quickly turned their head as Zooey passed by. Zooey finally came upon the door to the nurses, with the head mistress walking up behind. Zooey knocked on the door with her free hand.

The nurse opened the door. She saw the motionless girl in her arms.

"Oh my, come in." the nurse said in a lowered voice.

"I scared her as she opened the door, and she dropped." Zooey said taking a seat next to Jennifer.

"She has a fever of 102!" the nurse said reading the thermometer.

"I'll call the doctor" The nurse continued and picked up the phone

"Zooey will you leave us alone?" The mistress asked walking in from the doorway.

She nodded and hurried to her room.

"Some things have happened with Jennifer, I found her in the courtyard, this morning around 2 a.m., she was crying hysterically about some girl, and that she couldn't help her from drowning." Azia spat out in an ugly tone.

"What are you saying, no she she's too young to be schizophrenic." The nurse said confused and her eyes became glued to the young girl.

"Miss Simpson was the survivor of the Clock Tower Murders" Azia started without lifting her gaze from Jennifer.

"What, wait, so you think?"

"Yeah."


	5. Scenario 5

_**Scenario 5**_

"Can't say anything for sure, but I'll prescribe her a small dose to see if it helps" Doctor Haroldin said writing the prescription out.

"God bless her soul." He said handing the prescription over to the nurse of the school.

She nodded, and so did the mistress. They looked at the doctor as he left the room.

"We can't let her know, she'll never agree to take this medicine. I know, we can ask Zooey if she'll sneak it to Jennifer at night." Azia told the nurse.

The nurse watched the Mistress leave the room. She then looked down at the motionless body of Jennifer on the bed. She unscrewed the cap of the medicine in her hands. She picked up one of the white little pills and dropped it into Jennifer's mouth…

Jennifer woke up hours later that day, after midnight. She awoke to lighting and thunder outside. She walked to the door of the school. She opened it and went outside. Jennifer felt the cold rain touch her body. Her eyes drifted her off to some off-beaten trail behind the school. The trail, covered with damp grass felt never ending to Jennifer. The rain had gotten even worse but somehow made Jennifer feel relaxed, and she forgot about everything that happened.

Through lightning Jennifer saw the outline of a huge mansion. Was that where the trail was leading her? Suddenly Jennifer is pushed off the trail and tumbled down the side hill that supported the trail. Jennifer looked up from the wet grass and saw somebody. This someone was tiny and had a large pole it looked like with some sort of blade attachment at the end. His shadowy figure jumped down toward Jennifer. Jennifer rolled to her side barley escaping the blade.

"Jennifer!" called someone from above.

Jennifer and the killer both looked up. Jennifer picked herself up and started to crawl up the mossy hill.

"Hello!" called Jennifer looking down the hill, he was gone.

Jennifer ran toward the area, where she thought she heard the voice. Jennifer tripped over something and felt a sharp pain go through her calf. She tilted her head around and saw the shadowy figure picking the bladed pole from her leg.

"Grab my hand!" called Zooey who appeared in front of Jennifer.

She grabbed it, and they both started to run back towards the school. The man still continued to follow them.

"Shit Jennifer, you aren't crazy!" yelled Zooey through the Lightning.

The two tripped over some log that hadn't noticed. Zooey rolled off the trail.

"Shit. I'm coming!" Yelled Jennifer, remembering Ann's death.

Jennifer skated down the mossy hill and looked for Zooey.

"Here, over here!" Zooey called through the lightning again.

"I see you hold on." Jennifer yelled.

Jennifer came running to Zooey but was running for her in the wrong direction. Jennifer placed her hand on whom she thought was Zooey. She let out a scream. This was somebody she knew but did not have the chance to think about it.

"Run" Zooey yelled grabbing Jennifer from the trail.

"Who was that?" Zooey asked through the rain.

"It looked like, the_ Mistress_." Jennifer said breathily…

Please review for another chapter!


	6. Scenario 6

_**Scenario 6**_

"We can't stay here, knowing the Mistress watched someone try to kill us" Jennifer said panting back and forth their room.

"Well duh, Jennifer, but we can't let the others be in danger!" Zooey said looking up from her bed.

"Is she the one killing everybody?" Zooey said leaving Jennifer's bedside.

"No, the person that stabbed me was, little, like, like a kid." Jennifer said starting to panic.

"Relax, I'm sure, no I'm not, I don't know!" Zooey said.

_Knock knock._

The door slowly opened and in came the Mistress. The two girls both scooted back from the door, and looked at each other with their widened eyes. Zooey tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Follow me, I think I have something to show you." Mistress Azia said waiting for the girls to get up.

They followed the Mistress out of the school. Once they got outside, the Mistress quickly locked the school door. Jennifer nodded her head no to Zooey. The sun still hadn't come up yet but the rain had stopped, and it was quiet.

"Not again." Jennifer yelled, running away from Zooey and the Mistress.

She ran toward the parking lot. Azia headed after Jennifer, and Zooey ran after the Mistress who had gotten to the parking lot. Jennifer headed towards the lone car in the parking lot. She came up to it and tugged in the car door. It opened.

Jennifer stepped inside the car and quickly locked her door. She then headed for the backdoors and locked them. As she locked the final door, the Mistress appeared by the door. Jennifer locked it before the Mistress could have opened it.

The Mistress stood in front of the car, and then disappeared. Jennifer looked for the keys in the ignition, they weren't there. She then looked in the glove box, but still weren't there. A loud thud came across the car. Mistress Azia had slammed the windshield with a piece of brick, and the windshield started to crack.

"Oh God!" Jennifer said climbing into the backseat.

The windshield could not withhold another strike. As Azia hit it again, it finally shattered. The glass from the windshield struck Azia's face and her cheek began to bleed. Jennifer couldn't unlock the doors from the backseat so she is forced to find another way out. Azia bent down and entered the car. Jennifer was trapped. Azia came closer, and slapped Jennifer.

"Get away!" Jennifer screamed pushing the Mistress back.

The mistress came back with a strike to Jennifer's head, leaving her unconscious. The Mistress grabbed Jennifer and dragged her out of the car. Jennifer, still not moving, was helpless once again. What could she do? Will somebody save her? Can she find a way to end this once and for all?


	7. Scenario 7

**_Scenario 7_**

Jennifer awoke to total darkness. Nothing around her, except the chills growing on her spine. She felt up her surroundings. Wet and cold. Jennifer managed only to find a small stool. She sat and stared into the blankness in front of her. She waved her hand in front of her face, but she could not see it.

Jennifer thought, if she could ever live a happy life would she enjoy it? Would she ever be able to hold a baby in her arms? Could she ever give life to someone, and be the subject to their cruel surroundings?

Water dripped from somewhere and she remembered that day. She was adopted by a woman, Mary Barrows, along with three others. Ann, Lotte, and Laura, back in 1995. She remembered Anne gasping for air, and then Bobby dragging her under before she had the chance to save her. Then Lotte told her how to kill him with her last breath. Then she remembered Laura falling off the rail down the Clock Tower.

Jennifer wiped the tears welling up in her eyes. Then her head lifted to the noise of a metallic clinging on the wet floor. The door, unaware to Jennifer, opened letting light beam in through the darkness.

_Scissorman!_

How was this possible, it couldn't be, but her sight proved it for her? She picked her stool up and threw it at Bobby. Scissorman stumbled back and fell to the ground. Jennifer quickly slid out of the room, which had turned out to be an empty wine cellar.

She flicked her head down each corridor, nothing stood out so she ran right. The hall is filled with large paintings of men's face, possibly by generation. She came to the first door and pulled at the knob. Locked. She headed for the next door, which happened to be open.

The room is filled with a large piano, and around it was furniture slathered in white cloth. At the end of the room was a large sliding door that was partially opened. Jennifer walked over to it. She found the ocean towering below her, it waves thrashed up against the cliffs. Jennifer turned around.

Mistress Azia stared at her with her cold eyes. She walked over to Jennifer and put her arms out. Jennifer leaned back against the glass door. Azia pressed Jennifer's body to the window. Jennifer started to whimper.

"You crazy bitch!" Jennifer spay out between her breathes.

Azia clasped a handcuff around Jennifer's hand, and the other to the sliding door's handle. She then turned around exited the room, accompanied by the metallic clinging.

"Shit, its Bobby!" Jennifer said tugging at the handcuffs.

The door opened. Appeared a little boy, whose face was covered with cloth material.

"It's ok, your mother won't harm you, I promise, if you help, I can get you far away from here" Jennifer said shaking her wrist, so he'd notice.

The little boy shrieked and pulled the cloth off his face. Half of his face was horribly disfigured, the other half was sweet and gentle looking. The boy gave out another shriek and ran toward Jennifer.

He ripped his pants off, and came closer to Jennifer. Jennifer let out a horrid scream and tried to fend him off with her free hand. He overpowered her but she didn't give in…

When it was over the Mistress walked in smiling and walked out with her son. They had unlocked Jennifer's wrist from the handcuff. Jennifer stood there, quiet, not saying anything, or even thinking anything.

_Sha-sching._

Her eyed widened, but she did not turn around. She heard it coming closer and closer. Jennifer opened the sliding door and walked out. An open window that lay across the side of the balcony across the railing, dangled over the water below.

The loud wind and waves made Jennifer's thoughts seen unimportant and distant. She climbed on the ledge walking toward the open window. She saw scissorman picking himself up onto the ledge. Jennifer felt her body slip away from her. She felt the wind rush up her body, and light water sprinkle her. She saw the rocks below…


	8. Scenario 8

_**Scenario 8**_

"Jennifer?" Zooey quietly whispered through the hallways.

Zooey walked down the hallway, where she came upon a huge dining hall. A large table filled up the room, and in the center was a huge candle. In the shadow of the candle was a boy. Zooey stepped back and watched from behind the wall.

The mistress came up from behind him and patted his back.

"Dinner is almost ready." She said smiling to him,

Zooey saw a white shimmer fall out of her pocket, when she sat down next to him. Zooey peered her head out closer, it was a pill.

"Is that the pill they wanted me to give to Jennifer?" Zooey whispered to herself.

"Jennifer where are you?" Zooey said hiding back behind the wall.

The mistress had gotten up from the table, and disappeared into the darkness. Zooey got down on her knees, and quietly crawled over to the white pill. The little boy had been distracted by his deformed reflection, from his plate.

Once Zooey finally held the pill in her hands, Azia appeared holding a large silver platter. She quickly lifted the white table cloth and rolled under. Zooey heard the metallic cling of the platter being opened. Zooey quietly sat beneath the table.

Zooey heard all kinds of strange slurps, and tears. Almost like a baby lion eating its first prey. Suddenly she heard something, it sounded like something falling to the floor. She saw the fork barely coming through the tablecloth.

"Shit" Zooey thought to herself, figuring out what to do.

The little boy came down, and lifted the tablecloth to retrieve the fork, and went back to eating. Zooey carefully lowered herself back down from the top of the table. Zooey lay on her stomach, and waited. It seemed like forever when Mistress Azia asked if he was done.

She quietly sprung from underneath the table and headed down the hall.

"Jennifer?" Zooey would ask as she knocked on doors.

Zooey finally opened the last door to her left. There was Jennifer, strewn about the damp floor. She wore an oversized white night gown, which probably belonged to Azia. Her feet were dirty, probably from the lack of the floor in the room.

She noticed her feet were uncomfortable and took her shoes off. Zooey walked over to Jennifer.

"Jennifer!" Zooey cried out.

Jennifer's eyes widened and she started to scream.

"No get away Bobby!" Jennifer yelled kicking away Zooey.

"It's me Zooey!" She cried walking over to Jennifer.

Jennifer screamed again and threw the stool next to her, at Zooey. She fell on her butt, giving Jennifer a chance to run away. She ran down the hall, until she came upon a huge study, with a library.

Zooey quickly thought to herself, the pill, she could use the pill to make Jennifer sense reality. Zooey regained herself from the blow and ran after Jennifer. There was slightly opened door, which Zooey entered.

There was Jennifer scurrying behind the books. Zooey followed her, slowly. She grabbed Jennifer from behind, and gave her the pill, while she was still behind. Jennifer grabbed a nearby book and plundered Zooey in the head.

"Get away!" She screamed.

Jennifer ran towards a ladder leading up to the next level of books. Jennifer looked down watching Scissorman get back up. Jennifer turned back around to see another scissorman at the end of the ladder. He pushed her back, and she fell backward off the ladder. As she fell she noticed Zooey running towards her. Jennifer's black hair clouded her vision as her fall became faster.

Please review for another chapter!


	9. Scenario 9

**_Scenario 9_**

Jennifer quivered in her stance staring at Zooey. She did not know what was going on. Jennifer believed that she herself was insane and insecure. She then realized that she did not die, when she jumped, she was hallucinating, which meant that the boy did not rape her.

All these visions happening to her, were they real? Zooey walked over to her. Jennifer looked to her from deep thought. Jennifer smiled and then realized the freak mistress still existed in actuality and they were still in the freaky mansion.

"Crap, what did you give me?" Jennifer asked locking the door to the room they had relocated.

"It was a pill Azia had, l had seen it before, they tried to make me give it to you, and it's for schizophrenia" Zooey said looking away from Jennifer to the window.

Rain began to tap the window. The whole mansion became dark as the clouds scattered over the night sky. The waves became harsher, and echoed the mansion of their violent warning.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Jennifer asked.

"Kind of, I didn't pay much attention, but we can try to go as far I can remember." Zooey said quietly.

"Ok." Jennifer nodded, and then opened the door.

The hallway stretched far, to both sides of them. The shadows upon the wall quietly swayed from the harsh water outside. Jennifer crept behind Zooey with a slow pace. Occasionally, Zooey would turn around and smile to Jennifer.

As the hallway came to an end, they came upon a door. Zooey had taken the wrong way. She didn't let Jennifer know. She opened the door. A kitchen filled with a large counter, it was scattered with different vegetables. There was a door on the other side of the kitchen, and next to were stairs leading probably down to a cellar.

The door knob turned, and Zooey and Jennifer leaped back. They hurried down into the cellar. A large cage is positioned in the middle of the room. A man lay there, no older then Jennifer herself. They hurried past him, and hid behind a group of barrels, out of sight.

The night continued with footsteps from above. Finally once they stopped, they headed up the stairs.

"Wait" Someone called from behind.

Please review!

Sorry for the wait, getting used to writing from the Ipad!


	10. Scenario 10

**_Scenario 10_**

Jennifer kept her pace and did not turn around to the voice, but once she noticed Zooey did too. She looked from the top of the stairs down to her, and the boy. The boy had a glimmer in his eyes that attracted Jennifer down to him along with Zooey.

"Please, help me." the boy said starting to cry.

Zooey's heart melted, but she couldn't trust him, neither could Jennifer. The boy clasped his hand together and asked for help. Jennifer walked over to the cage. The boy grabbed her leg. Jennifer stopped.

"Thanks." The boy said.

"Where's the key?" asked Jennifer kneeling down.

The boy's eye filled with tears and smiled and pointed to the table next to them. Zooey grabbed the key ring up, and put the lone key into the lock. The girls stood back and watched the boy walked out.

"Ugo, Ugo Belli" he said smiling, holding the tears back.

Ugo Belli looked skeletal and almost dead, the rag he was wearing was dirty. Zooey and Jennifer helped Ugo up the stairs. It had seemed Ugo had been in the cage for a while, as Zooey noticed his back was arched.

"This way." Ugo said pointing toward the right.

"How do you know?" Jennifer asked.

"When I was taken there, I made sure I knew my surroundings. I'd been down there forever, and there wasn't much to think about." Ugo said taking a deep breath in.

He led them down another turn and they saw a large archway, which a lone door stood underneath it.

"That's the way out" Ugo said holding the lock on the door.

They heard a sound, they all looked around, from the above balcony came the crazy fuck of a boy with his spear. They all stood around him. The boy looked up. He let out a wicked crackle.

"Zooey watch out!" cried Jennifer as Azia came up from behind her.

Azia grabbed Zooey's and started to drag her off. Jennifer started to run toward her.

"Ugh!" Jennifer said looking down into her hand where she stopped the spear from entering.

Ugo had run off as Jennifer looked for something or someone to help her.

Please review for faster chapters!


	11. Scenario 11

_**Scenario 11**_

Jennifer watched her hands fill with blood. She stepped back from the boy.

"Kill me, just do it!" Jennifer yelled bursting into tears.

A doll flew down the stairs, and Ugo hurried to Jennifer. The boy's face filled with confusion, then ran over to the doll.

"Dolly?" The boy said nervously.

"Hurry Jennifer!" Ugo called rushing down the hall.

"But, Zooey, we can't leave yet!" Jennifer yelled turning away and ran toward the hall Azia had taken her into.

Jennifer heard the strange cry from the boy, fainter and fainter. She did not hear anybody following her. Jennifer walked the first door to her right, she turned the knob. It wouldn't budge.

"Zooey." she whispered.

No answer.

Jennifer believed that her life had become so messed up like she wasn't even supposed to have one, a forbidden. That's all she ever lived. All people around her die, like she is somehow a curse. Jennifer's hand trembled uncontrollably as she walked down the hall trying all the doors.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Zooey screamed as loud as a mother fucking train.

"Zooey, just, just don't die!" Jennifer yelled trying to regain her ground.

Jennifer ran to the end of the hall. One door and that was it. She opened it without hesitation. She stepped back and puked. Several animals lay about, throats slit with the blood leading to Zooey's body laid in a white silk dress. It looked as if were some sort of sacrificial room. The room is filled with dim, blood red candles, and pictures of sensational terror.

Jennifer ran over to Zooey, her body wet but not from any blood. Azia was not anywhere in sight. Jennifer picked Zooey up by the hand and lifted her over her shoulders. The cry! Jennifer knew it. It was coming closer.

Jennifer backed up into something, a lever. She pulled it. The ground beneath her started to rumble. Suddenly they were lifted upwards. Jennifer laid Zooey down, and the roof opened up, to what seemed like a never-ending tunnel to Hell.

"Zoo, Zooey wake up" Jennifer said holding her hand to her cheek.

The mechanism had ended with abruptness. They started to go down again. All there was, was some gears, larger than them slowly turning into darkness. Jennifer grabbed Zooey once more and hopped over the gap between the first gear and the platform, loosing Zooey's grip. Jennifer jumped backward to grab a hold of Zooey's hand. Jennifer's body lay on the gear, slowly rotating with one hand holding onto Zooey's dress.

Jennifer tensed up, as she threw her other hand down to grab Zooey. Still she could not pull her all the way up. Zooey's back hit the wood holding up the gears, slowly bruising her back. Jennifer tugged with her sweaty hands one last time. Zooey awoke.

"Just freaking grab the plank!" Jennifer yelled feeling, her back about to snap.

Jennifer released Zooey's hands and fell back into the middle of the gear. Zooey ran to her side.

From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were - I have not seen  
As others saw - I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring -  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow - I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone -  
And all I lov'd - I lov'd alone -  
Then - in my childhood - in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life - was drawn  
From ev'ry depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still -  
From the torrent, or the fountain -  
From the red cliff of the mountain -  
From the sun that 'round me roll'd  
In its autumn tint of gold -  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it pass'd me flying by -  
From the thunder, and the storm -  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view) – Edgar Allen Poe


	12. Jennifer's Scenario 12

**Jennifer's Scenario 12**

The girls watched the gears slowly turn with one getting higher as they went. Zooey picked Jennifer up and they were ready to jump to the next gear. They waited until the gear turned them right In front of the next one and jumped. They could see light above them, faint, but they could still make it out.

"We're in the Clock Tower." Jennifer said remembering what had happened years ago.

Zooey nodded and jumped to the next gear. Jennifer jumped after her but not far enough. She had one foot up on the gear, and the other dangled. Zooey gave her hand to Jennifer then pulled her up.

"I'm sorry, I was, thinking too much." Jennifer said looking over her shoulder, down into the blackness.

They gradually climbed up all the gears, and made it to the top. In a lone corner, was an altar, with a picture frame? It being dusty, Jennifer wiped it off. She recognized her from three years ago. Kay. Was Mistress Azia her daughter? The boy. Did she want to recreate another Scissorman, but why? A loud screech came from outside. Jennifer and Zooey peered out the large glass clock. In the distance, the school had been hauntingly still, though the noise came from somewhere.

"We should wait here for now, don't you agree?" Jennifer asked Zooey.

"We need medical supplies for your cut." Zooey said noticing Jennifer's hand bleeding.

"And a weapon. We can't hope that the little boy, or Azia come back!" Zooey said looking down the endless flight of stairs.

Zooey ripped off a piece of her silken dress and tied it around Jennifer hand. They looked around the mostly empty room. A door had been once locked, but now the lock lay on the floor next to it. Jennifer opened the door. It seemed to be an office. Tons of newspapers and books were neatly organized on the desk, with a notepad, with notes on it. She picked it up. It had the date of her arrival on it. Zooey tapped Jennifer on the shoulder.

"Look!" She said pointing to a newspaper.

The letters jumped out at Jennifer. CLOCK TOWER MURDERS. What the hell had she been up to? A shotgun plastered up on the wall. Jennifer walked over to it, and took it off the rack. She did not really know anything about guns, but tucked against her side. As Jennifer turned around she saw Zooey with a letter opener.

"It's sharp." Zooey said pressing it against her thumb.

Please Review for another chapter!


	13. Helen's Scenario 12

_**Helen's scenario 12**_

Helen swerved her car in front of Jennifer's school. The door slammed shut, and Helen ran to the door of the school. On a little black paper posted through the door stated they closed the doors of the school because of an unknown ravage animal outside. Helen pounded on the door with no hesitation.

"Damn it!" Helen said backing up from the school.

Jennifer hadn't answered her calls for the past two days, and the lady on the phone had no record of her. Loud bells started to chime in the distance. Twelve o' clock bells?

"Strange, seems like a clock tower chime?" Helen said looking around the school for one.

Helen saw the top of the mansion above the forest. Helen hurried back to her car and drove over to the forest. As she slowly drove across the narrow path, she opened her glove department. The gun reassured Helen that It would be OK, no matter what.

Helen saw the clock tower and became uneasy. She put her car in park, and grabbed the flashlight from the backseat along with gun. She thought Jennifer had too been in trouble. The clock tower rung, Helen hurried over to the door. She knocked. The door opened and out came a boy around Jennifer's age. He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"Help" He said tugging at her hand toward the hall.

Helen followed the man, not able to make sure of what was happening. Suddenly the door they just passed flung open. Azia came bursting out, and as she came close, the boy was taken by some deformed little boy. Helen pointed the gun at Azia.

"Where's Jennifer?" Helen said quietly.

"Nowhere!" The lady smiled and burst into insane laughter.

Helen closed her eyes and shot the gun. The lady let out a radical screech and ran into the darkness behind her. Helen turned around headed toward the path the boy had been taken. She went through hallway after hallway. Nothing. Something pushed her from behind. She dropped the gun but the flashlight was secure in her pocket. It was the deformed boy from earlier. Helen felt the knob to a door behind her she twisted it and flew off a platform.

As Helen fell, she managed to clamber the flashlight out from her pocket. She felt her body become wet as she fell into something. She gasped for air, coming up from the liquid... The faint light from the flashlight sunk to the bottom. Helen dove under to the flashlight.

Please review for the FINAL chapter!

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG, IN THE TIME I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH SCHOOL AND OTHER THINGS, like replaying Clock Tower For The PlayStation! BUT I HAVE REEDITED AND WRITTEN PARTS OF FORBIDDEN LIFE, SO IN THE MEANTIME YOU MAY REREAD IT WHILE I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE FINAL CHAPTER UP BY THE END OF FEBUARY****. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME! **

**THANKS,**

**MY DEADLY PREMONITION!**


	14. The Final Scenario

Final Scenario

The door, the only one to the right seemed to be locked. Jennifer knew it would have to lead back down into the mansion. They had to leave, so it was there only choice. Jennifer aimed the shotgun at the middle of the door. As Jennifer pulled the trigger, she flew backwards from the force of the gun. The shotgun made a big enough hole for them to see through. Zooey peered down the hole to discover steps.

"Looks like we can get out this way!" Zooey called from bringing her head back up from the hole in the wall.

Zooey kicked the door down and started downward. Jennifer followed close behind. The stairs were wet, and the walls were dark, making each step difficult. Jennifer almost slipped once but Zooey quickly helped Jennifer from falling. The depth of darkness made it difficult for Zooey and Jennifer to see anything. Their steps echoed through the darkness, as they traveled closer to the exit. Suddenly Jennifer hit something. The door! Jennifer quickly looked for a knob to open. She felt it, and turned it.

"Watch out" Zooey yelled watching Jennifer fall backward.

The deformed boy appeared in the door and had barely missed Jennifer with his weapon. The little boy hovered the pole above Jennifer. Zooey quickly slashed the boy with the letter opener she found earlier. The boy fell back and Zooey ran out of the room with the boy following after her. Jennifer picked herself and hurried out the door. She did not see the boy or Zooey.

Jennifer gripped the shotgun and walked down the hall. Littering the hall were broken pieces of glass, and there seemed to be blood on some of the pieces of glass, Jennifer bit her lip and hoped Zooey was all right, Ugo too. Jennifer's sight, was suddenly lost, the lights had gone out. Light gleamed down the hallway, which seemed to come from someone holding a flashlight. Jennifer quickly lowered herself to the floor and set her gun down.

The light came closer to Jennifer, and she was ready to pounce. Jennifer waited for the light to pass and she picked herself up. About to attack she realized it was Helen. Jennifer touched Helen's shoulder. Helen whipped around knocking Jennifer to the ground.

"Jennifer!" Helen yelled kneeling down to Jennifer who'd became knocked unconscious.

Something was making a sound, like metal piercing glass. Helen looked up, the deformed boy from earlier, was directly in front of them. Helen started to drag Jennifer's body down the hall way. Helen kept her hand out to open the first door they came upon. The boy did not come any faster, but was still coming their way.

Helen came upon a door. She clasped for the knob with her open hand. The door opened! Helen grabbed Jennifer with her other hand and threw her to her side so she could quickly lock the door.

"Oh my god." Helen said falling to the ground next to Jennifer.

The door rattled from the outside. Helen scooted from the door. Jennifer still lay to her side, unconscious the door rattled some more but came to a stop. Helen picked herself to her feet and walked over to Jennifer.

"Jennifer, get up. Jennifer. Jennifer!" Helen said seeing Jennifer open her eyes.

Helen kneeled down and gave Jennifer a hug.

"Helen, how did you ever find me?" Jennifer said looking to Helen from the floor.

As soon as Helen started to talk, something went crashing in the room next to them. Helen walked over to the door. It seemed quiet. She opened the door. Helen flew to the ground as a body came crashing out. The body was hanging by his neck, but he seemed to be still alive.

"Ugo!" Jennifer yelled running over to him.

She quickly undid the noose around his neck. He spat blood from his mouth as she laid Ugo to the ground. His eyes were red, and he was short of breath. He tried to mumble something.

"Run." Ugo managed to say from the spurting blood from his mouth.

Jennifer looked over her shoulder to see Mistress Azia struggling with Helen. Mistress Azia held a dagger in her hands and swung toward Helen. Jennifer lunged towards Azia and pushed her down. Azia flew to the ground. Jennifer flicked her head to Helen. Helen's expression was in shock. Jennifer looked over to Ugo; his eyes were closed, and he was no longer breathing.

Jennifer couldn't take it in. She looked over at the Mistress. She was still down on the floor. Jennifer walked over to her, and spat on her, right in the face.

"Sometimes I feel like giving up, it's not my fault you are bitch or a monster" Jennifer said reaching toward the dagger the mistress had dropped.

"This is my life, and you're not a part of it." Jennifer said dropping her hands into Azia's chest with the dagger, piercing Azia's chest.

Azia's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. Jennifer saw Azia's life disappear within her own eyes. Helen came over to Jennifer and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"It's almost over" Jennifer said as she gazed up to Helen.

"We need to find Zooey and kill that psycho." Jennifer said standing up from the dead body in front of her.

Helen nodded. Jennifer looked at Ugo's body, and continued toward the door. As Jennifer opened the door, a scream filled the hallway.

"Zooey!" Jennifer screamed.

"Help, please!" Zooey screamed from somewhere.

Jennifer started searching the hall with Helen coming shortly after. They came upon a hallway which was filled with debris. There had been a definite struggle between Zooey and the killer. They continued walking down the hallway watching for glass. They heard something, it sounded like something big had fallen.

"Jennifer!" Zooey called from somewhere distant.

'Come on!" Jennifer said to Helen.

They hurried their pace down the hall; they soon came to an open door. The room had been a study, and a shelf had been knocked down with books everywhere.

"Zooey, Zooey." Jennifer whispered.

Something started to move underneath the stack of books, out came the boy. Jennifer fell back onto her butt. Helen flicked her head back and forth to find a weapon; all she saw that she could get to was a desk lamp. She picked it up and headed over toward the boy. Her hands came down with a furious force onto the child. The boy fell to his knees, and his body hit the floor. Jennifer scurried to her feet.

Something came from the fireplace next them, Zooey. Jennifer ran over to her, and helped her out.

"Oh my god" Zooey said hysterically.

Jennifer reached over to her and gave her a hug along with Helen. They turned to the boy. He wasn't their anymore, their eyes gleamed up.

"Over here!" Zooey said pointing to a door.

"This is where I came in at. It goes above the roofing, so you can see what's underneath you." Zooey said pulling the door open.

There in the room was stairs. Zooey hurried up them. As Jennifer went to go up them something grabbed her foot from the stairs, she fell back into Helen's arms. The boy's pole came hurling out toward her. Helen and Jennifer were cut off from Zooey who had already run up the stairs.

Jennifer and Helen found themselves once again in the hallways of the mansion. They hurried down the halls to find an exit. They came upon the last the hallway, only a door at the end. They ran toward it. Helen opened the door and they came upon a stage. The lights beamed on as they were center stage. The boy came up from behind them.

"Where did those lights come from?" Helen asked Jennifer who was looking at them too.

"Watch out!" Zooey said screaming from up above.

The boy raised his pole and was ready to attack them. Zooey, from somewhere up above had jumped. She was falling toward the boy, and landed on him. The pole had pierced her side along with piercing him as well. They were stuck together by the metal pole piercing their skin.

Jennifer ran over to Zooey, almost slipping in the blood spewing from the two of them. She carefully pulled the pole from the two of them, and threw the pole aside. The little boy pounced up and ran towards Helen. She dodged to the right, and the boy flew off stage. The boy landed on his neck and crushed his skull. He was dead. Jennifer walked over to Zooey who was presumably dead also. Her side was spurting blood like a fountain.

"Zooey?" Jennifer said kneeling down.

Zooey's eyes widened and she gasped for air. Jennifer came closer to her and put pressure on the puncture.

"It's going to be alright" Jennifer said smiling.

**Completed Ending **_**S**_

_**3 survivors**_

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I hope you enjoyed the ride of Forbidden Life. I hope this story does justice to the Clock Tower franchise. Hope you had fun reading.**


End file.
